You, Me, and Tons of Chineese Food
by Ai to Kofuku
Summary: What if Rory and Logan didn't get back together after Bridesmaids Revisited? First fanfic, may suck. Don't hate me!
1. What Color?

Disclaimer: Paris is awesome, and I don't own GG

Disclaimer: Paris is awesome, and I don't own GG

Summary: What if Logan and Rory didn't get back together after Bridesmaid's Revisited?

"So," Paris said picking up a dumpling. "What color do you want to paint?"

"Orange and pink," Rory replied.

"Why?"

"This place needs more color,"

"I agree,"

"My classes have been canceled on Friday,"

"So have mine,"

Paris picked up catalog and circled a lime green treadmill.

"I'm trying to get into your colorful brain," Paris said with a smug smile.

"Hey, Paris," Rory looked at Paris.

"Yeah," Paris replied.

"Do you want to totally redecorate??"

Author's Note: Sucky 1st chapter. This story is just gonna be Paris and Rory living together with funny banter. The first 3 chapters (At least) are gonna be Paris and Rory redecorating.


	2. Painting Letters

Friday morning Paris and Rory were sitting on the plastic-covered couch with paint cans staring at them

Friday morning Paris and Rory were sitting on the plastic-covered couch with paint cans staring at them. They glanced over and saw a giant box containing the lime green treadmill.

"Ya ready?" Rory asked.

"Yeah," Paris replied.

Rory picked up a paint brush and started painting the walls of the living room. Paris followed.

"Wow," Paris said an hour later. They had finished the living room and the kitchen. Rory handed Paris a paint can containing sky blue paint and Paris handed Rory a paint can containing purple paint. As Rory started painting she tripped and a box popped open. Out flew a letter:

_Rory,_

_I'm so glad we're back together. I need to tell you something. I fooled around with some of Honor's friends. I don't want you to find out another way and be hurt._

_All my Love,_

_Logan_

Tears streamed down Rory's face. Paris came running in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rory handed her the letter. There was a sudden knock on the door.

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry for the drama but it's like in season one. Paris and Rory are doing something instead of wallowing. I'm gonna have a little dram with Rory and Paris seeing Logan and Doyle with someone else. That reminds me. Auditions! Please make them up. Doyle's girlfriend's height must be below 5'3 and Logan's girlfriend's height must be below 5'9. Please fill out this form:

Name: First and Last

Hair Style: Usual

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Attitude:

Hometown:

Height:

Accessories:

Hobbies:

I will not consider any after Saturday, so HURRY UP!!

Oh btw I don't own Gilmore Girls


	3. Chinese gets Rory peeved

Perevioiusly,

_Perevioiusly, _

_There was a sudden knock on the door_

**NO ONE'S POV**

Paris opened the door. It was Logan. Paris slammed the door.

She went back into Rory's room and found that Rory finished her own room _and _Paris's room.

"I'll go get Chinese," Rory offered. "Kung Chow (**A/N: That's not a real restruant)**??"

"Yes please," Paris replied.

**RORY'S POV**

I finally go to Kung Chow. I stepped in and went to the front desk.

"Gellar-Gilmore usual with extra dumplings!" I said.

I glanced and saw Logan with some girl.

**AT LOGAN'S TABLE-NO ONE'S POV**

"So," Logan said to his new girlfriend, Gabriella Seinfeld. "What are you going to order

"Shush, Loggie," Gabriella replied. "OMG Leila!! You hooked up with Jessica's ex! OMG! I have to call Abby! She got together with some guy named Doyle. Buh-bye. Hey, Abby! How's Doyle? Tall? I heard he's short. Oh… tall to you. I'm sitting here with Loggie right now. Oh yeah. Leila hooked up with Jessica's ex. I gotta go. Loggie's pulling my cell. Bye!"

"So, what are you going to order?" Logan repeated.

"Loggie," Gabriella whined.

"Gabsi," Logan copied. "Give me the cell phone."

Gabriella pouted for three minutes then finally gave in.

**RORY'S POV**

"Miss Gilmore," the front desk clerk said.

"What?" I asked.

"Your food,"

"Oh,"

I took the food. What could Logan see in her??

**LOGAN'S POV**

"Gabi," I said. "I'll be right back,"

"TTYL," Gabriella replied.

I got up and followed Rory. I almost got her but she drove away.

**A/N:HEY**

**SORTA SUCKY. USED ALL SUBMISSIONS.  
**


	4. By the Order of Mitchum Huntzberger

"I'm back

"I'm back!" Rory exclaimed.

Paris turned off the TV and grabbed some bowls.

"I need to tell you something," Rory said.

"Does it have to do with the incomparable idiots that came to our school??" Paris replied.

"No,"

"Carry on then."

"Doyle started dating this crazed chick named Abby,"

Paris was silent. The only sound was Rory patiently chewing her egg roll. Paris stood up and went to her room and turned out her light. Rory knew Paris had no chance of going to sleep after what she told her.

The next day three college seniors came up to Rory's editor desk.

"Hello," One said.

"And you are??" Rory questioned.

"I'm Leila, this is Abby, and that's Gabi," Leila replied.

"Loggie!" Gabi squealed a Logan entered the room.

Gabi ran over to Logan and kissed him. Paris walked in with a bottle of fruit flies and a disgusted facial expression at the sight of Gabi and Logan.

"Umm…Paris," Rory said slowly.

"They're staying in the jar!" Paris replied defensively.

Rory turned back to the seniors.

"What do you want?" Rory asked.

"By the order of Mitchum Huntzberger," Abby began. "You're fired."


	5. DUN, DUN, DUN

"What

"What?" Rory questioned.

Leila snapped her fingers and three men in tuxes started taking the items off Rory's editor desk. Paris came up to Rory and said:

"Why would Mitchum do this?"

"It wasn't Mitchum…" Rory replied.

A quizzical look came across Paris's face as Rory headed for Logan.

"Scum," Rory said as anger boiled in words.

The same look Paris had visited Logan's face.

"Let's take this outside, Ace." Logan suggested.

The word "Ace" replaced the anger in Rory's eyes with hurt.

"Rory, I wasn't my fault," Logan said as his hands tried to connect with her long brown hair.

Rory slapped his hand as hard as she could. Then, Colin came around and slapped Rory on the back and then there was the result of Rory falling forward in Logan's arms and Rory's lips falling on Logan's. And, Gabi came out to get Logan…DUN, DUN, DUN


	6. The End

"Logan!" Gabi screamed. "Why would you do this to me!"

"Because I'm love with RORY!" Logan replied

"What?" Rory whispered.

"Because," Logan began in a soft, romantic voice. "I'm in love with Rory."

Rory smiled then kissed Logan.

"So you didn't have your dad fire me?" Rory asked.

Logan shook his head.

"Then who did?" Logan pointed to Gabi.

Then Rory slapped Gabi on the face.

"Nice work, Ace," Logan said.

And that meant Rory and Logan were officially back together.

But what about Paris and Doyle? Oh, they got back together around the same time Rory and Logan did. So in the end, every except Leila, Abby, and Gabi are happy. But they don't matter because they remind me of the aerie girls and no one cares about them

THE END


End file.
